A Child of Hecate Goes To Hogwarts
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Lizzy is the daughter of Hecate but her father was a wizard. So Lizzy isn't like the other Demigods. She has two kinds of magic. The Headmaster of Hogwarts comes to Camp Half Blood to give Lizzy her letter. Now Lizzy is thrown into a different world she never knew. She misses her home but she makes new friends. But both of her life's will collide will she be able to save both?
1. The Letters From Hogwarts

_**Chapter 1: The Letters From Hogwarts **_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

The years is 1971 Lizzy was in the arena with a few other campers. Her mother just clamed her over a week ago.

Lizzy's mother is Hecate The Goddess of Magic & Witchcraft, Goddess of Crossroads and Goddess of the Mist.

Lizzy is one of the best fighters in camp.

Lizzy is standing in the middle of the arena and the other's came at her.

She ducked the first one and sent him flying.

The other one she sent flames from her hand towards her.

Then she jumped up and started to spine.

As she did this wind started to blow every one into the wall.

Then Lizzy came down.

"Sorry every one."

She said.

Her black eyes turn dark green again.

Lizzy blonde hair started to turn sliver again.

Lizzy has dark green eyes, long sliver hair that hangs in her face.

When she is using her magic her eyes turn black and her hair turns blonde.

Lizzy is 10 but she will be 11 in Oct. 31.

She is shy and don't talk much if she doesn't need to.

But if you get her mad you better run.

"Its ok Lizzy you are still working on controlling it."

Matt said to her.

Matt is the son of Apollo.

Same age as her but he turn 11 before her.

"We better call it a day."

Said Anna the daughter of Demeter.

Lizzy helped clean up the arena.

Then they headed for dinner.

Lizzy squeezed in with the other campers.

She thought to her self that they need to make other cabins for the other gods.

But Lizzy would never say that out loud.

She got her self a plate of food walked with the rest and burned part of it, then she thought.

_** Thank you mother for claiming me. And some of this is for you too Hestia. **_

Besides her mother Hestia was on of the Goddess that Lizzy cared about.

Cause of what Hestia did to stop a civil war form starting.

She gave up her place on Olympians to Dionysus/Mr. D.

Lizzy like the other gods too but not as much.

"What's wrong Lizzy?"

Said Nick a son of Hermes.

Since the ones with out a cabin or not claimed they have to share with Hermes cabin.

"Nothing Nick just thinking."

Lizzy said in a low voice.

"Yea I can see that. You think to much and you don't eat. You need to eat more."

He said with a smiled then put shoved a grape into her mouth.

Lizzy growled and chewed.

"There you go and stop growling at me."

He said as he patted her head.

Nick is two years old then Lizzy.

Since Lizzy came to camp when she was three.

Nick took her under his and he looks after her.

He was like the brother she never had.

Sure she has half brothers and sisters but she was different from the others.

The ones that have been claimed stayed away from Lizzy.

But she didn't care.

She had Matt, Nick, Anna and a few others.

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

As every one went to sing songs.

I head for the showers but as I walked I hear something falling.

I looked up and a letter fell from the sky.

I caught the letter. I read the front:

_** To Lizzy Crimson Cabin Twelve **_

_** HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**_

_** WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_** Dear Lizzy,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

I finished reading the letter and the other pages.

I shook my head and burned the letter in my hand.

Then walked on to the showers.

As I took a warm/cold shower.

I wonder who really sent the letter.

It might be one of my brothers or sisters.

Trying to get rid of me.

Or it could be a joke from one of the kids from Apollo cabin.

Then I got out and headed for my little corner of the cabin next to Nick.

I slowly got into my bag and put my back against Nick's.

The next morning I got up and I fond another letter next to my head.

I burned it and got ready for the day.

"What are you burning?"

Nick said as I came out and the ash's flew into the wind.

"Its nothing Nick. Some one is trying to play a joke on me or get rid of me."

I said and he put his arm around me.

I smiled as we walked to the dinning pavilion.

I sat there drinking my crimson juice.

"You really like your last name."

Nick said as he watched me.

"Ha ha."

I said to him and he ruffed my hair.

"I know but I have to work with what you give me."

He said and I took his toast be for he took a bit.

"Hey that's mine!"

Nick said but I already took a bite.

"To bad."

I said as I swallowed.

"I know."

He said.

After we ate we went on with our day.

But when ever I was alone a letter would find its way into my clothes or in my hand.

But it would say were I was at.

It crept me out and I burned it.

This kept up for then next few days.

But more of them started to find ways into my clothes and bag.


	2. Dubledore Come's To Camp Half-Blood

_**Chapter 2: Dumbledore Come's To Camp Half-Blood**___

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

A elderly man with a long silvery beard with sparkly blue eyes.

He had half rim glasses on.

This man's name is Albus Dumbledore.

He walked up the hill that lead to camp half blood.

On the top of the hill a women in black leather was waiting for him. "I knew you would come."

Hecate said to him.

He smiled at her.

"Yes Hecate. He told you I would come."

Dumbledore said.

Hecate looked at him.

"Yes he did. When I brought him Lizzy he told me everything about him. And you know about my son as while?"

She said to him.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Would you like to meet her?"

Hecate said in a cold voice.

Hecate didn't want another child taking from her again.

But if this was Lizzy's fate then she couldn't do anything about it.

_**Hecate's POV**_

"Why are you here now for?"

I said as I let him into the camp.

The man named Dumbledore looked at me.

"Cause she wouldn't answer the Letters."

He said and I smiled.

"She might think it was a prank. She's not like her brothers and sisters."

I said then thought about it.

"Her half brothers and sisters."

I said as we walked to the arena.

"I see. Tell me a little about Lizzy."

He said.

I smiled a little.

"Lizzy is a lot like me and her father. She is very powerful and she doesn't even know it yet. The powers from me is powerful as it is. She can use them with out a wand. Then she has the powers of her father side. That can only can be used with a wand. She is very good at making her own weapons."

The thought of what she does makes me smile.

"She can mix her powers into the metal. Her shield can bounce off any magic and send it back at the sender. Lizzy is shy and quite. A loner if she never came here like me. She is too much like me."

I said as I thought about it.

I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Lizzy might be like her older brother. She could do great things in your world. But she will be coming back in the summers right or do you want her to stay with a family there so you don't have to keep coming back to get her?"

I said and he looked at me.

"That will be up to her. If she wants to come back I will make sure she gets back safely."

Dumbledore said.

"If she makes friends and I know she will. Then I might not see her again."

I said but I kept my eyes forward.

"You are welcome to come and see her when you want to." Dumbledore said.

But I couldn't go and see her.

Cause Gods don't come and see their kids.

Its against the rules but every now and then was ok.

Or when they are on their quests.

"That be nice."

I said as we walked into the arena.

Lizzy was in the middle of the arena with her friends around her ready to fight.

"My children have to prove them self before I would claim them. Lizzy proved her self when she had a dream to help some half-bloods that needed help. She left the camp with out telling any one. That's when she killed over a few dozen monster with her magic."

I smiled as she sent one of her friend into the wall.

"Lizzy might be shy and quite but she will do anything for her kind and friends. Anna was one of the half-blood what she saved. Now they are good friends."

I didn't know why I was telling him this.

"I can tell you really care for her. Even if you don't get to talk to her. I know you watch her a lot."

I looked at him then back at Lizzy.

Her blonde hair started to turn back to silver and her black eyes turned back green.

"Its over lets to and talk to her."

I said as I moved down the stairs.

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

As my hair and eyes turned back to normal.

I was about to start cleaning then I heard some one coming down the stairs.

I turned and saw a old man and my mother.

I walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Mother."

I said.

"Rise my child there is someone here that you need to talk with. . .alone."

She said as my friends came over to see what was going on.

I got up and looked at them.

"I be back in a while or later. I don't know how long its going to take."

I said softly.

They nodded.

"We take care of cleaning up. Just go and we see you later."

Nick said as he kissed my cheek.

Making me blush a little as I left with my mother and the old man. They didn't talk till we got to the big house.

We sat down.

"Lizzy this is Albus Dumbledore. He is a wizard from Briton."

Hecate said.

"That were I was born."

I said as I looked at the old man.

"Yes I knew your father Lizzy. He went to a special school for our kind."

He said.

"It's a school of demigods?"

I said.

But he shook his head.

"No your father was a wizard. The magic we have is a different kind of magic form your and your mothers."

He said.

I didn't understand.

"But my mother is The Goddess of Magic & Witchcraft, Goddess of Crossroads and Goddess of the Mist. So isn't all magic on the earth from her?"

I said as I looked form her to him.

"That is true but some of the magic the earth has made a _life_ of its own. So there is two kinds of magic. And you have both of them. While you are here you wont be able to use that power. The school that your father went to and he wanted you to go as while. Will help you become stronger." Hecate said.

I nodded.

"If he wanted me to go to this school then why did I come to the camp?"

I said and Albus spoke.

"You were to young to come to the school. When you turn 11 you are sent a letter. You magic powers have started to come out. Only one other demigod has been at Hogwarts. If you choose to come I will give his books that he wrote."

He said.

I looked at mother.

"If I go will I be able to come back home?"

I said and there was something in her eyes and I haven't seen before. "Yes. You be able to come back in the summers and some holidays if you want to come back on the holidays."

Mother said to me.

I nodded.

"Will the letters said I needed stuff but I don't have the money for it." I said and mother looked at me.

"Your father left you with a large amount of gold. Professor Dumbledore will take you to London to get your stuff."

She said.

"Will there is two weeks before the term starts. She is welcome to stay that the Leaky Cauldron till the first. Then she can take the train to the school. When you leave I make sure you get on a plain and head home."

He said.

Mother nodded and looked at me.

"That's ok with me but what about my training form here?"

I said I was scared of leaving.

I only felt a few times.

"You know everything they can teach you. You been training since you were three. We give you a hour before you leave."

She said and I got up and nodded.

I packed up my stuff and weapons.

Nick found me packing.

"Were are you going?"

He said.

I looked at him.

"I'm going to go to a school that my father wanted me to go. So I'm packing to go. I be back in the summer."

I said and he put his hand on the side of my face and rubbed my skin. "I have something for you."

Nick said as he pulled out a medium sack of Drachmas.

I looked at him and he smiled.

"So you can Iris message me when you get the chance."

He said as he handed them to me.

I put them in my bag.

"Yea I make sure I message you when ever I get the chance."

I said softly as I gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

I said before I left him standing there as I ran out of the cabin and up the hill.

I didn't even look back as I came down the hill to the old man. "Please take my elbow."

He said and I slowly did that.

Then he turned and I closed my eyes.

It felt like I was being squeezed throw a small tube then it felt like I came out of it.

I fell on my butt and put my head between my knees.

"The first time is the worst."

He said to me.

"What was that?"

I asked then he told me that witch's and wizards can teleport from one place to the other.

Its called Apparition and its good but there is a risk of Splinching.

He told me what that was and it scared me.

"You ready?"

He said and I got up with a nodded.

Then he started to walk.


	3. Diagon Alley & The Next Two Weeks

_**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley & The Next Two Weeks**_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

Dumbledore showed Lizzy to The Leaky Cauldron.

They walked into the back he showed her how to get in.

Then Dumbledore took Lizzy to Gringotts to get some money.

As they walked in Lizzy wanted to pull out her sword cause there was things or even monster in clothes walking around.

She looked up at Dumbledore and he was ok so she didn't freak out to much.

As they walked over to a canter. Dumbledore pulled out a key.

"Miss. Crimson would like to get money out of her vault."

He said.

The thing looked at Lizzy in the eye.

"They daughter of Edward Crimson?"

He said as he looked back at Dumbledore.

"Yes she is."

The thing came around and they followed him threw a door.

Then they got into a cart and were off.

Lizzy kept her eyes on her lap.

Then the cart slowly down and they got out.

He was talking but Lizzy was trying not to puke.

Then the door opened and Lizzy looked in.

There was huge pills of gold coins, silver coins, bronze coins and then jewels.

Dumbledore told her to fill the bag up with all three kinds of coins. Lizzy did and then they left the bank.

"First we need to get is your wand."

Dumbledore said and Lizzy nodded and followed him.

"What were those things?"

Lizzy asked softly.

"They are Goblins. They wont hurt you if you don't still from them." That's all he would say on them.

Lizzy nodded.

Then they walked into a shop.

It was very dusty and it looked small.

Then a voice come out of the dark.

Making Lizzy jump out of her skin.

"Welcome to my shop Professor Dumbledore. Who is your friend?" He said and Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Ollivander. This is Edward Crimson's daughter Lizzy." The mans silver eyes looked into Lizzy's green ones.

Lizzy would rather fight monster then anyone with a wand.

Cause his eyes felt like he was looking into her soul.

"I didn't know he had a child."

He said with sadness.

"She was only three years old. When he was killed. During that time he didn't really leave his house much."

Dumbledore said.

"I see lets see what we can find for you."

He said as he started to pull boxes down and handed her one.

She didn't know what to do.

"Wave it my dear."

Ollivander said.

So Lizzy waved it and a roll of boxes flew off the shelf.

He took it and gave her another one.

After some hours Lizzy finally found a wand.

Elder Dragon Heartstring 9 3/4 inches.

Ollivander said he really didn't like using Elder but this was back when he was younger.

Trying to find out what wood would make good wands.

So after her wand they got her other stuff.

Then they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron.

The caretaker showed her to her room.

Lizzy sat on her bed and unwrapped the books she couldn't read them with out her eyes hurting.

So she used her Greek magic to make her eyes see everything in Greek.

This way she can read everything with out hurting her self.

Then Lizzy started to some of her spell books.

After a while Lizzy put the book down and looked into her trunk.

She pulled out a Drachma and a spray bottle.

Then she made a rainbow and threw the Drachma into it and said. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

Lizzy said.

"Please show me Nick Heart at Camp Half-Blood."

It took a while but then Nick came in.

He was at the beach alone and he looked sad.

Lizzy smiled a little.

"Hey Nick what's with the sad look?"

Lizzy said and Nick jumped.

"Lizzy? I didn't think you would message me soon."

Nick said.

Lizzy smiled as she kept up with the mist.

"Why are you crying for?"

Nick said and Lizzy wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"I just miss you and every one else. And the camp."

Lizzy said as she looked back at Nick.

"You are going to be fine. Remember you get to come home in the summer. And you can message me when ever you want as long you have the Drachma's. Besides you are the daughter of Hecate. Your strong and powerful. Trust me you sent us flying a lot."

Nick chuckled and Lizzy started to laugh.

They talked for a while then it was time for Nick to leave.

"Night."

They said and Lizzy stop and the mist faded.

Then she sat on the bed and opened another book.

Till she fell asleep.

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

Its been a weeks since I got to London.

I sat on the windowsill and watched the wizards and witch's shopping.

The closer the 1st of Sep. came the more they came.

But they had there kids with them.

All different age's and sizes like camp.

Just the thought of camp made me home sick.

Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me how to get to the train and how to get on the plant form.

But since I had to walk there with a trunk I got good with using the mist.

It worked on witch's and wizards.

Since there was two kinds of magic and I didn't know if it would work.

But it turns out that it will work.

So people wouldn't see a me how I am.

They would see a grown girl walking with a bag.

I walked to the station a few times.

So I would know were it was at.

But I never been in.

Then someone knocked on my door.

I got up and walked over to it.

Then opened the door to see Hermes.

"Hello sir."

I said as I bowed to him.

"No need for that child."

He said as he gave me a box.

"Who is this from?"

I asked him.

"Nick asked me to send you this."

Hermes said as he ruffed my hair up like how Nick does it.

"Thank you so much Lord Hermes. If you see Nick tell him I said thank you and I miss him."

I said softly.

"Can do you take care of your self."

Then he left.

I walked back over to the bed and opened it.

There was a locket I opened it the first picture had Nick, Matt and Anna.

The other one was just of Nick.

On the back of it had a message in Greek.

It said.

_** We miss you. Don't forget us. Friends forever. **_

Then it had there names on it.

I smiled and put it on.

Then there was two bags and as I pick them up I knew what they were.

As I looked into them to see Drachma in them.

I shook my head and grabbed my bottle and send I Iris Message. Then Nick and the others were looking at me.

"Hey guys."

I said and they smiled and said hi.

"I just got the box. Thanks guys I mess you two and I want to ask you guys something."

I said.

"Ok what is it?"

Anna said.

"Were the hell do you guys keep get or finding all of this Drachma's at?"

Then they were smiling and it was creeping me out.

"Don't worry about it. We are making sure you have enough to call home. And if you need some for other things as while."

Nick said as he gave me that smile I like of his.

"So how is things?"

I asked.

"Ok boring with out you. We keep losing Capture the Flag. With out you they keep getting the flag. But other then that we just miss you."

Matt said.

I smiled I little.

"I'm sorry guys I wish I could come home but I want to know more about this other demigod that went to this school. And I wanted to see were my father went. Maybe I can learn more about him."

I said and they had that look on there face's.

They knew I didn't like talking about my father.

I barely remember him.

After I got claimed mother was the one that brought me to camp. "That's good and you get to know him."

Anna said.

I smiled.

We talk for a while then they had to go.

So I left my room for some dinner.

It was packed but I found a table and the caretaker brought me something to eat.

"Thank you."

I said in a small voice.

He smiled at me then left.

I had my back up against the wall so I saw who came and went.

A lot of family's stayed and got something.

I felt so alone.

I looked down at my food not so hungry anymore.

I finished it and got up and left.

As I walked I bumped into a boy going to the stairs.

"Sorry."

I said as I looked into his gray eyes.

"Its ok. You staying here?"

He asked me.

I could feel my face to red.

"Yes."

I said even lower then before.

"Were is your family? Or our you muggle born?"

He asked me.

I didn't know what was a muggle born.

"I don't know what a muggle born is. So I don't think I'm one. My father is dead and I don't know were my mother is right now."

I said he had this sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry to hear that. But your going to Hogwarts right?"

He asked.

"Yes that's what Professor Dumbledore said."

I said and he smiled.

"My name is Sirius Black. What's yours?"

Sirius asked me.

"Sorry Lizzy Crimson."

His eyes got big.

"Your not the daughter of Edward Crimson are you?"

He said with a little bit of fear.

"Yes I am why?"

I said not know what was going on.

"My mother wouldn't like you. She said that he was a stupid wizard for leaving his pure blood wife for some woman that left him with a kid." He said and I could feel my rage boiling.

"My mother isn't some woman she is very powerful."

I said before I ran up the stairs before he could say anything.

I slammed the door as I flew into my room.

"No wonder you took me away from here mother."

I said as.

She came to my dreams a few times since I been here.

She told me that the school don't do the things like camp does.

Like they don't burn part of there food for the gods so that was going to take some while to do.

They didn't know that the gods were real and it would be best not to say anything about them.

If they asked about my her.

To tell them that she left me at the camp then felt.

Not to use my sword or shield if I can help it.

They wouldn't understand cause they have wands to use.

Then she left and my dreams fell on the days with my friends.

But what they boy name Sirius said made me mad. I punched the wall sending my hand into it.

I slowly pulled it out and it was bleeding.

I squeezed it and more blood came out.

I wasn't a violent person.

But when I was mad and that took a lot to get me mad.

I couldn't control it.

I pulled out the wood and walked to the bathroom.

As I came out the caretaker and the boy was coming up the stair.

They saw my hand but I turned my back and walked to the bathroom to clean before I healed it.

I washed it a few times but it was still bleeds as I wrapped it and came out.

They were waiting for me.

"Let me see your hand."

The caretaker said.

"No thanks."

I said in a dark voice that made him look at me with wide eyes.

"I can heal it for you."

He said and Sirius was looked at me.

I growled the gave him my hand.

Then he pulled out his wand and taped my hand and said something the wounds started to heal.

"Thanks."

I said as I pulled my hand away and walked back to my room.

Sirius was following me.

"What do you want?"

I said as I put my back against the door.

"I'm sorry what I said. That's my mother not me."

Sirius said and I just looked at him.

"Ok so what do you want."

I said. Sirius smiled at me.

"I just want to let you know we are going to be at the station around 10 if you want to meet up?"

He said.

As he smiled at me.

I smiled about a little.

"That would be nice I meet you out side. Cause I never been in side?" I said and he smiled bigger.

"That would be great love I see you then."

He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

Then he ran down the hall before I could say anything.

I knew my face was bright red.

My heart was beating fast as I walked into my room.

I fell back on my bed looking up with a smile on my face.

I haven't felt like this before.

"What am I feeling?"

I said around loud.

I rolled over on my side and pulled a pillow to my chest and rubbed my face into it.

I couldn't get his gray eyes looking into my out of my head.

That smile and long black hair.

Was so different form guys back at camp.

"Why cant I get him out of my head."

I growled to my self.

Then soon sleep took me.


	4. The Hogwarts Express & The Journey

_**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express & The Journey**_

_**Lizzy's POV**_

It's the first of September so I got up early to get ready.

After I had everything in my trunk I left.

The trunk was heavy but being at camp really helped my upper body. So I didn't look so bad walking down the street.

Before I left I sent a Iris Message to Nick and the rest telling them it might be a while before I talk to them.

I got to the station I saw Sirius outside waiting for me.

"Sorry I didn't think this was going to be so heavy."

I panted to him.

He smiled at me and picked up the other end of the trunk.

"Its ok I should have come and helped you get here."

Sirius said to me.

So we walked into the station and headed for platform 9 and 10.

"I thought our train is Platform nine and three-quarters?"

I said to him.

Sirius smiled at me as he walked over between 9 and 10.

"It is but we have to keep it hidden from the muggle's."

He said as we leaned against the wall.

But we just went threw it and walked on to Platform nine and three-quarters.

I looked at the huge red express with my mouth open.

Sirius closed my mouth and laughed.

"Come one lets get a sit."

He said as we moved to the back of the train.

We found a compartment towards the end.

Sirius helped me put my trunk up in it.

"I be back I have to go and get my own trunk."

Sirius said as he jumped off the train.

I went back to our compartment and sat by the window.

There was a lot of people. . .family's out there.

I turned my head away from them.

I never knew what it is to have a true family a normal family.

I never really knew my father.

He was killed by monsters when I was three.

Mother got to me before they had a chance to kill me.

But back then I didn't know she was my mother.

She took me to the camp so I would be safe.

That was the only time I saw her shed tears for someone.

She must of really loved my father to do that.

"Lizzy could you help me out?"

Sirius said out side of my window.

I got up and went out side to help him bring his trunk in.

Then he went back out to his family.

I pulled up my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Then put my head on my knees.

"Sorry about that. My mother wanted to tell me something."

Sirius said to me as he sat across from me.

I looked over at him.

"Its ok I understand."

I said to him.

Sirius smiled at me.

"She was just telling me that I must be in Slytherin."

Sirius said to me.

"What is Slytherin?"

I asked him.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're joking right?"

He said.

I looked back down at my knees.

"No I'm not. I grew up in a camp that doesn't know about Hogwarts. Heck I didn't know about it till Dumbledore came to my camp."

I said to him.

"You grew up in a camp?"

Sirius asked me and I nodded.

But before I could say anything else the door opened.

Two boys came in one had jet black messy hair and glasses.

The other one had sandy color hair and scars on his face.

"Sorry but can we sit here cause every were else is full?"

Said the messy hair kid.

Sirius smiled.

"Sure let me help you with that."

Sirius said as he jumped to his feet to help them put there trunks up. Then they sat down.

"I'm James Potter."

James said.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

Remus said.

"I'm Sirius Black."

Sirius said and they looked at me.

"I'm Lizzy Crimson."

I said and just like when I tolled him my name.

Their eyes got wide when they heard my name.

They didn't say anything about it.

"Nice to meet you all."

I said to them.

"Nice to meet you all to."

Remus said in a shy voice.

Then Sirius turned back to look at me.

"How old were you when you went to the camp?"

He said like no one came in.

I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"I was three and it was after my father was killed."

I said and they all looked sad and not sure what to say.

"Its ok. Death is nothing knew to me."

I said and that made them look at me with shock instead of sadness. "Your 11 and you ok with death?"

James said to me.

"I'm still 10 but going to be 11 next month. Yes everyone dies someday. Some is sooner then others no one is going to live forever."

I said but I thought to my self.

Unless you're a god then you can live forever if you want to.

"Wow I don't know what to say."

Sirius said. .

I looked at him.

"The world isn't a safe place to live in."

I said as I looked back out of the window as the train started to move. "Why do you say that for?"

Remus said to me.

I looked to the said cause he was sitting next to me.

I didn't know how I should say it.

They don't know about monsters or the gods are real.

"I just know its not safe. While at lest for me its not."

I said as I leaned back into the sit.

"Why do you say that for?"

James said as he eyed me.

I looked back at him.

But be for I could say anything.

There was something going on out side our door.

We got up and went to look.

There was a chubby boy on the ground crying and there was older boys laughing as they stood over him.

I didn't like bully's.

"Stop that!"

Remus said.

The boss of the boys turned and look at us.

"Mind your business you little brats!"

He said.

I moved at the same time as James and Sirius moved.

But all of them pulled out there wands, but not me.

I pulled back my fist and let the boss have it in the face.

Fighting at camp was something you don't think about.

He hit the wall behind him and was out cold.

I looked at the others.

They had their mouths open at me.

"Leave and take your friend if not you end up like him."

I said in a growl and I gave them my death glare.

They picked him up and left.

Sirius helped the boy up and into our compartment.

I wanted to fight some more.

So I didn't hear much just that he boys name is Peter.

"Lizzy. LIZZY!"

Sirius yelled and I looked at him and he flinched away from me.

"Sorry what?"

I said as he sat down.

"Don't give me that look please. Its very scary. Why did you hit that guy and not pull out your wand?"

They all looked at me on that one.

"Its something I'm not use to having to do. Growing up I didn't have magic to help me out. All I had is my hands and what ever I can get my hands on."

I said to them.

"That was a nice punch Lizzy. It's a good thing your on our side."

James said as he hit my arm.

I smiled at little.

"How are you feeling Peter?"

I asked him.

He looked scared of me.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you."

I said with a soft smile.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys."

Peter said in a squeaky voice.

Remus looked a little sick.

I just kept it to my self cause it looked like he didn't want us to see. Then a knock came at the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Said a witch I think.

James jumped up and pulled out some gold I did the same.

There was a lot of stuff I never seen so I got a little of everything. James and I shared with every one.

Back at camp we didn't have anything like this.

All we ate was healthy foods.

"So Lizzy tell us about this camp of yours."

James said to me.

Making me choke on my cauldron cake.

Sirius had to hit me in the back.

"What do you want to know about it?"

I said as I rubbed my throat.

"What do you do there?"

Sirius said.

"Just like any other camp. We do arts and crafts, swim, play games, ride horse and stuff like that."

I said to them.

"With out magic?"

James said in horror.

"Yes with out magic. No every one can do it you know."

I said.

But the looks of his robes he must be a rich kid.

"Yea but still just the thought of it gives me chills."

He said and I just shook my head.

"Where do you sleep at?"

Sirius asked me.

"I slept on the floor by my friend Nick."

I said.

"You sleep with guys?"

Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

I smacked him.

He looked at me.

"No not like that. We each have our own sleeping bags. There are only 12 cabins. The cabin I stay in is fuller then the others. Its better then sleeping outside."

I said to them as I looked back out of the window.

The sky was starting to get dark.

"How old is he?"

Remus asked me.

I looked at him with a smile.

"He is two years older then me. When I came to camp he took me under his little wing at the time. We just grew up together."

I said.

"There is others that grew up there?"

James said in shock.

I wouldn't expect him to understand.

"That's the only place for us to go. Its like Hogwarts but just for kids that loses our parents or just needs a place to go for the summer. We got summer kids then we got year rounder's."

I said in a somber voice.

Cause most of the kids been there for so long and never been clamed. "So you're a year rounder?"

Remus asked me.

"Yes since I don't know were my mother is or if she is even alive still. But even if she is I wouldn't want to leave the camp."

I said as I leaned against the cool window.

"Why not?"

Sirius said.

I looked over at him.

"Cause I have friends there really good friends that I couldn't live with out."

I said in a low voice.

"What are the names of your friends?"

James asked me.

"Anna, Nick, Matt, May, Jason, and Kimi."

I said.

"That's not a lot of friends."

James said and I really wanted to hit him but that wasn't me.

I just balled up and closed my eyes.

I wasn't tired but I just wanted to lay down.

Then it hit me.

"Sirius you never told me what a Slytherin is."

I said and it took them by shock but they didn't say anything.

Then Sirius and the others told me about the four different house's and Slytherin was on of them the bad house they called it.

Then there was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Gryffindor was the best.

"I want to be the first of my family to be in Gryffindor."

Sirius said with a huge smile on his face.

He really must not like his family. . .while I don't like his mother and I don't even know her.

I listened to Sirius and James talk about a sport called Quidditch.

I never heard of a sport played in the air with broom sticks.

"That sounds like fun."

I said.

They looked at me.

"Will then maybe we can get on the team next year."

James said to me.

I smiled at him.

"But I don't know how to fly on a broom."

I confessed.

"Its ok they show us how to fly."

James said as he bit the head off a chocolate frog.

I still couldn't believe they have trading cards in them.

They all had more then me.

So the ones they already had they gave me.

So I had like fifty of them right now.

There was a big box of jelly beans but no one was eating them.

I picked up the bag and read Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

I opened it up and looked in side.

"Lizzy I would be careful with those."

Sirius said with a straight face.

"Why?"

I said as I pulled out a white one.

"Cause when they say every flavor they mean every flavor."

He said.

"So like white chocolate and blue berry?"

I said as I took a bit out of it.

What I thought was white chocolate was really onion.

I spat it out and it hit Sirius in the nose.

"What did you get?"

James said as he giggled hard into his sit.

I looked at him.

"Onion."

I said as I wiped my mouth on the back of my arm.

"That tasted just like a fresh onion."

I said and they all laughed.

I could feel my face go red but I laughed to as I looked out of the window.

So we started to try more of them.

Will they did I just watched and ate chocolate frogs.

The face's they were making was funny.

I needed to send Nick and them some or just bring some back with me.

"We better get our robs one. I think we are all most there."

Remus said to us.

So we all started to dig in our trunks for our robs.

Then we put them on. Just as Peter finished putting his on the train started to slow down.

When the train stopped we got off and followed the others out side. There was a man calling for first years.

So we walked over to him.

He looked scary and I moved closer to Remus who froze up.

"Sorry."

I said as I moved away shacking a little.

I can kill monsters in a heart beat.

But a guy like that scars the daylights out of me.

"Its ok Lizzy."

Remus said as he smiled softly at me.

I smiled back at him.

The guy lead us to a lake with a lot of boats there.

"Three to a boat."

The guy said to us.

I got in the same boat with Sirius and James.

The ride was nice but the boys wouldn't stop shacking the boat.

I wasn't much of a water person.

When the boats went under the castle.

Then we got out and followed him to a door.

Then a witch came out and looked at us.

And I thought the guy was scar she was worst.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Please follow me children."

She said in a brisk voice.

We followed her up the stairs and then she turned to us.

"Please wait here till I come and get you."

She said as she left us there.


End file.
